Lipstick
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Definición de Roy acerca de un lipstick: Peligrosa arma espía. Gracias a Dios, Riza utilizo un método muy eficiente para mostrarle que era un lipstick. RoyxRiza OneShot


**Lipstick**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en el cuartel, el Coronel Roy Mustang intentaba encontrar sin éxito algo que lo distrajera de la gran pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

Su queridísima Teniente le ponía esa importantísima tarea de distraerse algo difícil, ya que su arma se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros de su cabeza; gracias a Dios, Huges hizo acto de presencia justo a tiempo alegando que necesitaba hablar con Riza, ésta salió de la oficina dejando al Coronel solo.

Roy se paró de su silla y empezó a hurgar en cosas ajenas para distraerse, pero hurgando en el escritorio de la Teniente, se encontró con un curioso artefacto que le llamó la atención, era un extraño mini-cilindro, que tenía una tapa.

Justo en el momento en el que él intentaba descubrir que era el curioso objeto, entró la Teniente, quién al verlo tan concentrado con su lipstick, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Roy al notar la presencia de Riza, volteó a verla con una expresión que denotaba confusión.

"¿Teniente, me podría decir que es esto?" – preguntó Roy acercándose a Riza, con el 'cilindro' en la mano.

"¡Oh Coronel! no me diga que no sabe que es eso – respondió ella, riendo con sorna, logrando que Roy frunciera el ceño claramente ofendido.

"Pues no, no se que es, digamos que yo no conozco los últimos modelos de armas espías" – contesto ofendido, mientras continuaba evaluando 'la pequeña arma'.

La Teniente Hawkeye soltó una carcajada por la descripción tan imaginativa del Coronel hacia su inofensivo lipstick.

"Coronel, eso no es un arma… solamente es mi lipstick" – dijo ella con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, mientras tomaba el lipstick en sus manos para enseñarle a Roy que no era un arma. Se puso un poco en la boca, para ser más ilustrativa.

"¡Oh, ya veo!" – dijo el viendo los labios carnosos de la Teniente que ahora resaltaban más, a eso agrégale que el color rojo los hacía verse jugosos. – "Teniente ¿podría hacerme una demostración más gráfica de su _'lipstuck'_?" – preguntó Roy con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

"Es lipstick Coronel, no _'lipstuck'_" – respondió ella riendo- "Pero creo que sí puedo hacerle una demostración más gráfica de mi lipstick" – dijo ella, antes de juntar sus labios con los de Roy, dejando a éste algo sorprendido, sorpresa que le no duro mucho.

El Coronel pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la Teniente, mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de él, los labios de Roy se movían insistentes contra los de Riza, la lengua de él invadió la boca de ella sin aviso y ambas lenguas comenzaron a danzar juguetonamente, profundizando así, el beso. Después de algunos minutos, el beso comenzó a perder profundidad, terminando con pequeños roces de labios.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y ambos soltaron a reírse, al ver la cara del otro manchada de un tono rojo pasión. Riza alcanzó un kleenex y limpió las manchas de su lipstick de la cara de su Coronel, Roy optó por hacer lo mismo con la cara de su Teniente.

Cuando terminaron de limpiarse mutuamente, se miraron, negro azulado contra marrón rojizo, ambas miradas chocaron y pudieron notar que una pasión que había sido reprimida en ambos, se había desatado con ese beso.

"Una muy buena demostración Teniente" – murmuró Roy aún viendo a Riza.

"Lo mismo digo Coronel" – respondió ella en un susurro, viendo esos ojos negros azulados devorarla con intensidad.

"Ojalá se pueda volver a repetir" – volvió a murmurar él, mientras aparecía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Justo cuando ella iba a contestarle algo, Maes Huges entró a la oficina alegando que necesitaba hablar con Roy, éste le dedicó una última mirada a Riza y salió.

"¿Qué es lo que traes allí Roy?" – preguntó Huges, señalando una pequeña mancha roja en la boca del Coronel.

"No es nada" – respondió el Coronel mientras se tallaba la boca, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

"¿No me digas que usas lipstick?" – cuestionó un poco espantado Huges.

"No, jamás en mi vida usaría esas armas" – respondió él solemnemente.

"¿No sabes que es un lipstick?" – le preguntó un escéptico Maes a Roy.

"No… creo que me tendrán que dar una demostración" – respondió él, viendo de reojo a Riza, quién hablaba con Havoc, ésta le devolvió la mirada acompañada de un guiño muy coqueto, logrando que el Coronel riera encantado.

Regresó a su oficina y vio a Riza en su escritorio sumida en algunos papeles, carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención, ella levantó la mirada y lo observó con una ceja levantada.

"¿No va a firmar esos papeles?" – cuestionó ella mientras dirigía su mirada a la pila de papeles en el escritorio de Roy.

"Si, pero primero tendrá que darme otra demostración" – respondió él sonriendo pícaramente. – "No me quedó del todo claro que es un lipstick"

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él lentamente, enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de él y acercó su boca a su oído.

"Haberlo dicho antes… Coronel" – susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de él. Después de todo, si ella no le daba una demostración gráfica a Roy Mustang de lo que era un lipstick _¿Quién lo haría?_

* * *

_Notas de autora:_

_¡Hola! :D ... he aquí lo que salió de mi imaginación escuchando la canción de Alejandra Guzman - Lipstick ... : D_

_Bueno, yo estaría más que dispuesta y gustosa en darle una desmostracion gráfica a mi amado Coronel de lo que es un lipstick:D, en fin espero que les haya gustado la historia, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla, me divertí escribiéndola : D_

_Me despido, no olviden dejar sus comments ;) _


End file.
